Many known computer systems play media files, such as those stored on compact discs (CDs). Such systems typically provide some modicum of information relating to the media file being played. For instance, most computers capable of playing a CD provide a listing of the number of songs, or tracks stored on the CD. Such a list would typically include the order in which such tracks are stored on the CD and the length of each track. These systems typically do not provide other basic information, such as the artist, or artists, featured on the CD or the track names. Such systems do not satisfy the needs of users who desire additional textual or visual information relating to the CDs they are enjoying.
Other more advanced systems, such as CD Text encoded CDs and compatible media players are capable of storing more information on the CDs themselves. For example, these systems are capable of storing album titles, artist names and song titles on a particular music CD. With a compatible player, such CDs display this additional information when playing a CD. However, these systems lack the ability to provide additional textual information relating to the contents of the CD. They also lack the ability to provide updated and timely information beyond what is stored on the CD at the time of manufacture.
Accordingly, a system for providing users with a full contextual metadata experience, including multiple forms of information relating to the media currently accessed by a media player, such as a CD in a CD-ROM drive of a computer, is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.